The disclosure generally relates to tunable vehicle structural members, and more particularly, to tunable vehicle structural members comprising an active material adapted to undergo a change in at least one attribute in response to an activation signal.
Numerous methods have been employed to adjust or modify the stiffness and crush strength of vehicle structural members. Such methods include the use of local or global changes in the material and cross sectional geometry of the vehicle structures, and foam filling of hollow cross sections. However, all of these methods provide a fixed response and are generally not situationally tunable on demand. As such, the methods are limiting and cannot be altered to adjust to different operating requirements for different impact scenarios.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method to enable the on-demand selective adjustment of the mechanical properties of vehicle structural members.